A Flare with no Fire
by Icewings13
Summary: Rated for animal/pokemon abuse. Flare's life has never been easy. From day 1 at the lab to being hurt by her trainer and then becoming a fugitive for poachers. Soon she finds a flyer about auditioning for Total Drama Pokemon Island.


Every OC has a back story so I'm making a one-shot for my pokemon OC Flare the Monferno. Most have never heard of her but I've entered her into Total Pokemon Drama stories along with my other pokemon: Casey the Snorunt and Clash the Scyther. Anyway this is her story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon or any of the Total Drama series mentioned

* * *

At the age of ten all children begin their pokemon journey, making new friends either human or pokemon, having the adventure of a life time but not everything is a fairy-tale. Trust me, I know. After all some little boys are very rough on their pokemon. So here's my story, the fire type that never got the chance to play with fire. Sure its a dangerous element at times but you need it to survive.

My trainer wasn't always the best at being nice. From day one, he chose me as his starter pokemon cause he knows that I will evolve into a fighting type. So he told Professor Rowen that he wants me as his starter pokemon, a Chimchar. Oh the joys of being able to leave the lab and the garden of it. I get to travel and the price? Not being able to learn any fire type moves. Yeah that pretty much sucks. I'm a fire type but my trainer won't let me learn even the move Ember.

When I first learned Ember I was so happy but _he_ disapproved. He told me that fire is a curse that I should never use, that its a shame that I'm a fire type, so why did he want me as his partner? Why does he punish me when I've tried to practice training with fire? _Why? _

Now that I think about it, he never told me his name when we first meant. When I first learned his name it was when he first caught Medal, a Machop. He seemed so different from when I first meant him. Acting friendly saying, "Hi I'm Ivan, welcome to the team, Medal." And like that famous song on the radio I heard, they began to use the lyrics "You teach me and I teach you" by training with each other on fighting type moves and sometimes he train with me, practicing close combat and no not the actual move Close Combat.

The first time back at the lab he just said to me, "I chose the monkey, it evolves into a fighting type, right?" Rude much? Oh and definitively straight forward on the fighting type part. Seriously, why does he care so much for fighting type pokemon?

Speaking of which, Medal has a really big ego which grows with every victory. Even enough to think that he can score a date with me. Why can't he just get the fact that I don't like him, what a thick-headed jock. But he's neither less determined. He trains with Ivan and always glaces at me with a smirks then flexes his oh-so great muscles. Females are not _that _easily infatuated! Well depending on the guy and if the move Attract or the ability Cute Charm is involved, of course.

Still I tried to practice any fire based move at night but I always get caught by Medal, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Little Chimchar is playing with fire. Don't you know that the boss doesn't like fire."

"If you're so close to him then tell me why he hates fire."

Medal only chuckled and then a shadow came behind him, Ivan. Ivan narrowed his eyes at me, "Won't you ever learn?" Something tells me that from his point of view he's thinking 'No she will never learn.' What's his problem with fire? I clearly don't understand nor ever know. Arceus, that 'punishment' still hurts to this day. I _still _have a hard time breathing after all the times I nearly drown or get suffocated.

Sooner or later, I evolved into a Monferno and I still don't have any fire type moves. Bummer, right? Anyway Medal also evolved and Ivan caught more pokemon. Fighting type ones, of course. Most were from trade. Let's see there was a Redi the Medicham, Target the Polwrath, and last but not least my rival Champ the Breloom. Arceus, I hate him. I can't believe that I was the only girl on the team! All of them treated me as the weakest link but Champ was the worst.

I'm so glad that guy back at Iron Island never gave Ivan that egg with the fighting type pokemon. Yeah I can tell what type the pokemon is in it's egg.

Here are the reasons why I so greatly dislike him. He threw me into any body of water, lakes, oceans, and rivers. The bright side to that was that I learned how to swim. That makes sense, right? A fire type that cannot learn any fire based moves learned how to swim. Well that doesn't sound too crazy. Anyway back to why I hate Champ, he got _a lot _of wild pokemon mad and made me the guilty party. As well as a bunch of annoying, super gross pranks. _Seriously, _a _huge _water balloon filled with Muk slime, a Skunktank's gas (I have no idea how he got it), rotten Milktank milk, and Stringshot super glue. At least I learned something, I now know how to win a prank war.

But soon _that _prank came up. Champ convinced everyone that I burned Ivan's bag which was filled with all our supplies. How can I burn something when I only know fighting type moves? He just had to say that my tail has fire didn't he. Ivan believed the lie and then grabbed me by the neck, lifting me in the air then threw me at a near by rock. He looked at me with those soulless black eyes behind brown hair, then commanded everyone to attack me.

Left and right, pain was all over my body. Common sense finally came to me. I threw everyone back with a Vacuum Wave and with that chance I escaped into the night but not before destroying my pokeball of course. I'm never going back to them. **_Ever. No matter what._ **

I began traveling alone, doing whatever I could to not be caught. Either being caught by a trainer or being caught stealing food. Yeah I became a thief but can you really blame me, I need to survive. I stole food, blankets, and books. Yep, books, I need to learn something other than street smarts. Plus the Professor taught me how to read before all this mayhem. In my spare time I learn the move Calm Mind, might come in handy one day. Sometimes I even entertained the locals with dancing at the cities that don't know me. I only did it for the money so that I won't be a total thief, plus it was fun.

Sadly me life can't always have fun. There was reward posters of me. Ivan had posters of me to give pokemon poachers money to track me down. Great, now I'm really am a fugitive. Well mainly to the poachers. So I keep on traveling. Sometimes I was surrounded by poachers but I was too quick for them. I also was once founded by Ivan's team. I escape with a couple of scratches, bruises, and cuts. New record, it used to be more than that.

Then one day I saw something _different. _It was a flyer to addition for a new TV series Total Drama Pokemon Island. I heard about these Total Pokemon Drama series, either for trainers or pokemon but mostly pokemon. A famous one I know of has Mew and Mewtwo has hosts but since I'm on the run I couldn't keep tabs on the newest episodes. Team Storm and Vent are pretty awesome. Another one has Latias and Latios as the hosts, they're pretty funny. I think I also remember one with a Pikachu and an Electivire.

Anyway this series has Darkrai and Thundurus as the hosts. Thundurus? Oh yeah now I remember, he's a legendary of a region that Sinnoh's now in contact with. Then the one of the display TVs at the TV store that I'm near showed the commerce of Total Drama Pokemon Island. What are the odds.

"Hey, Total Pokemon fans! I'm your host, Darkrai, and this is my co-host, Thundurus!"

"Yeah, yeah. Cut the crap and get down to brass tracks, eh?"

Darkrai muttered under his breath, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..."

"I HEARD THAT"

Darkrai rolled his eyes, "Anyways, here's the deal. We want you, yes you, to compete! Well, we want you to sign up and make an audition tape, to see if we like you or not. Any Pokemon can compete!"

Hmm, any pokemon? I gotta say this all sounds like a good idea. After all, all those other Total Drama series probably won't take any late contestants. Well unless something comes up like a lawsuit.

Thundurus dully looked at the camera, "Except for legendaries and Pikachus."

Well that makes sense- Wait did he just say no Pikachus?

Darkrai continued to talk "Yeah, what he- Wait a second, what do you have against Pikachus?"

"They're so small, cute, and annoying!"

I have a good feel that a Pikachu is going to enter just to annoy him.

Darkrai went back to explaining, "Don't listen to him; let your Pikachu audition if you want to enter one. We will choose about 30 Pokemon to compete, 15 males, 15 females. If you enter the same species of Pokemon twice, so only one Squirtle, one Wooper-"

"And no Pikachus."

"Do you WANT me to lower your paycheck?" With that the commerce was over.

Usually the prize at the end is either money, food, or both. That can be good for me. Plus maybe I can make friends and Ivan won't be able to get me. So that settles it. I later stole a camcorder and a laptop, of course I'm returning it later.

"Hi, I'm Flare. I'm auditioning for Total Drama Pokemon Island to get away from my abusive, maniac, ex-trainer who's hunting me down at this very moment."

* * *

Well that's the end and the Total Drama series that are mentioned are really cool so check out the series made by Dark Amphithere, DarkReconz, XReaperBlade, and lastly the one that is mentioned at the end, Aipom Boy III. And no, no one asked me to spread the word about their series.


End file.
